The Northern Freeze
by pampilot67
Summary: Bones and Booth go to North Dakota for a case and Booth get the freeze


**The Northern Freeze**

Bones and Booth go North Dakota for a case,

and Booth get the Freeze

Rated M for mild sex A little OOC for both B

Ten thirty pm the cold was bitter, and the wind was trying to blow her off the planet. North Dakota, in November.

She could see for miles in any direction if the snow would stop blowing and her eyes would unfreeze.

The thoughts in her head were freezing also.

Should she try to walk for help or should she stay in the truck and slowly freeze to death.

Dam that Booth why did he always right, He told me not to come out this way, to wait for him to get back. So what do I do I go it on my own and the truck slides into a ditch and stalls and will not restart.

The temperature in the truck was forty degrees, if she opened the door it would go down like a rocket, so if she decided to walk once committed to do it they're was no turning back? Just then the snow picked up and any idea of walking was gone. Calculating the air temp and speed of snow she reason that the truck would be covered in an hour and the temp would drop to freezing in two hours and she would freeze to death in three hours.

**Four weeks ago**:

Booth and Brennan had arrived in North Dakota four weeks ago for a case that was to only take a "few" days. Every thing about the case that could go wrong had gone wrong.

**Booth POV:**

Arriving at the airport and being stuck in the State Police Sub-station for twenty-four hours due to a snow storm was the pits. Made worse by having to put up with the flirting of the chief Trooper with his partner.

Not that Bones helped wearing a skirt and high spike heel boots, that made her legs look so much longer and desirable to every male in sight.

The temperature in the sub-station was very warm and got warmer when bones took off her coat, and all her treasures were in view.

Every man over the age of ten came to attention at the sight of her, assets so to speak.

Booth was very unhappy with the men drooling all over his Bones. The fact that these guys had limited view of any good-looking woman in the winter, and her wearing a very beautiful female form-fitting sweeter and a skirt with those boots, made Booth was so happy that he had his gun, just for when.

Booth was so very glad when they bundled up and went to the hotel outside Fargo. Bone and Booth had adjoining rooms. This would prove a sore point for Booth before the trip ended.

**Brennan POV:**

Arriving in Fargo North Dakota, in the middle of the winter and being forced to hold up in a police sub-station for twenty-four hours was a mixed blessing.

The attention the Troopers, Rich, David , Paul and LT. Edward M. Smith, Was fantastic. The waited on her hand and foot the time.

She spent a lot of time with Lt. Smith with him giving her the facts and layout of the case. He also found blankets and let her sleep on his couch in his private office. He even added an extra blanket over her as she was sleeping. When they mover to the hotel he had her ride with him in his personal car, he carried her bags to her room and help her settle in.

She accepted a diner date from him for being so good to her.

**End Brennan POV:**

At five O'clock Booth knocked on Bones door in the hotel.

"Hello Bones open up its me."

Brennan opened the door in a bathrobe and her hair up on her head, but with her make-up on.

"Bones are we going to eat or not?"

"**NOT**, Booth."

"Not what Bone not eating or not going out?"

"Booth I am not going to eat with you I have a dinner date at six."

"Bones we have not even been in town a full day and you have a date? With who?"

"It not any of your business Booth but you will bug me till I go crazy. Edward ask me to dine with him. He been so nice I said yes, so go along Booth and let me get dressed and ready."

"OK Bones but be careful you just met this guy, you know."

"Booth what I do and do not do is none of you concern. You have Hanna and I have my self. Please go now Booth."

Booth left and went to the restraints in the hotel for his supper .

At just before six Booth saw the LT Ed. come in the hotel and go up stairs. A half hour later He and Bones came down with a smile on both their faces and went out the door.

At midnight Bones and the Lt. returned to the hotel Booth was sitting in the TV lounge waiting. He had his arm around her waist and she his. The got into the elevator and started up. Booth took the stairs two at a time and beat the elevator to the third floor. The elevator door opened and after a lone pause they exited arm in arm kissing.

Down the hall they went to Brennan door. The kissed some more than Brennan opened her door and they stepped in and closed the door. Booth rushed to his room and went in. He went to the adjoining door and could hear them very clear. The things went quiet and he heard Bones talking softly . He could not hear what was said but he could tell the were on the back part of the room by or on the bed. Then he heard something her never wanted to here.

"Tempe you are so sexy in that sexy underwear, but so much more with out it. I'm just going to eat you up."

Booth turned and left the room. He took out his cell and called Bones. The cell rang and rang and just before it was to go to voice mail some one pressed answer. No one spoke but Booth could hear what was going on it the room. It was the sound of his ex first love having intercourse with an other man and enjoying it completely. Booth hung up the phone.

At seven am Bones called Booth's cell and he did not answer it. Just then her companion for the night came out of the shower naked as the day he was born. He walked over to Brennan and stepped between her legs with his cock at the same level as her face.. He bent down and kissed her lips and pushed her back on the bed and pulled the sheet she had covering her off and moved into place to enter her again.

"ED please if we do it again I'll have to shower again."

"The water is free and we have the time."

Then he entered her and they had an other round of sex.

Brennan showered again but Ed did not. He had seen the looks between Booth and Brennan and he is told that they had never been intermit together. So he wanted the smell of sex on him so Booth would know he had her and till she left she was his only. Much like a dog pissing on a tree to mark his territory.

When they entered the police station Booth was on the phone talking to Cullen in DC. As Bones came and sits next to him he aroused by her scent as usual his feeling for her over rode everything else that was on his mind.

"Morning Booth anything new?"

"The storm has died down but they need an other twenty-four house to clear the roads so we can get to the scene, Bo.. Temperance."

_**Oh,Oh something is wrong with Booth. He stopped calling me Bones, it Temperance now. If it get worse it will be Dr next.**_

"Well Temperance it looks like I can show you some of the good points of Fargo to-day and to-night."

"Why thank you Lt. I think I would like to look around some."

Booth looked at the Lt. who had made it a point to sit next to him and tighten an already stiff expression on his face. Booth could smell the smell of sex coming off him and he knew that it was intentional so that if Booth had any quetions, he was reaffirming them.

"So sorry to hold up your sight-seeing but Dr Brennan requested to video conference with the Jeffersonian ASAP today on a case she started before she came here. The FBI office down town is all set up awaiting her arrival."

"Well then let's get going Agent Booth so I do not have to spend the day in that office."

"The car is out front Dr. Brennan."

He followed her out the door down the stairs to the Black SUV at the curb. She did not wait for him to open her door she did it her self and made a point of slamming it hard. The trip to the FBI office in the center of the city took almost an hour as Booth was not knowable with the city and had to rely on the GPS in the truck. They spoke not a word the entire way.

At the office Brennan had to follow Booth to the right office. He never once held a door open for her or spoke a word to her. At the nondescript room Booth opened the door and spoke to her.

"Dr. Brennan this is Agent Barrows who will hook up the video link." "Barrows call me when she done please."

"Yes sure thing Agent Booth."

Booth left the room and the FBI text set up the link.

"Bren this link is very good Cam has some questions for you as Zack is unsure of the meaning of what he found. Cam is on the phone with some one so lets talk ok."

"So how is agent hottie up in the great beyond. Is he keeping you warm?"

"Just the opposed he is very cold to me this morning, he went from Bones to Temperance to Dr. in a matter of moments in the police station this morning."

"Sweetie what did you do last night?"

"Nothing Ange I went out to dinner with some one and Booth went missing."

"How did you date end, and when?"

"Well it ended this morning with a quickie and then I showered and went to meet Booth."

"Did you and your date shower together maybe?""No Ange I showered but he did not have time."

"Did he go to the meeting with you and Booth?"

"Yes he did why do you want to know Ange?"

"Bren you are so dumb some times. Why do you shower after having sex with a man?"

"To get clean and refreshed."

"Bren the smell of sex clings to your body and his too. Tell me that your date did not come close to Booth in the meeting room and how big a room was it?"

"It was a small room and we had two troopers the LT. Booth and I in it, is was rather warm. And yes my date did stand next to Booth who was sitting and he leaned over him to get the cream for his coffee."

"Bren he smelled like sex and you and he rubbed Booth's nose in it. He marked you as his sexmate and made sure that Booth knew.

You do know that Booth loves you and every time you go out on a date he get up set. So how do you think he is feeling now?

I'll tell you he is thinking I told her I loved her and she told me to wait now she jumps into bed with a man she just met and he is carrying her scent into a room of men letting them know he has bedded you on the first day."

"Ange you are wrong, Booth has forgotten about me and is moving on."

At that moment Cam came into the room and their personal decision ended.

Bones spent nearly four hours working on the video link. When she done Agent Barrows took her to the police station. he was instructed by the Lt. that he needed to speak to her as soon as she finished the video link.

At the station the only one waiting for her was Ed.

"Well Temperance back just in time for lunch, I have a very nice place for lunch and then I'll show you the high points.

Do you want to go and change now or later for tonight?"

"I think I'll change before lunch ."

"Ok let's go Tempe."

Ed put his arm around Bones and guided her out to his private car and drove her to her hotel. He kept his arm around her waist the entire time from the time she exited the car, went up in the elevator and walked to her room.

Bones opened her door and stepped in and Ed followed her in and shut the door. Bones turned around to say something to him and he started kissing her.

His tongue entered her mouth and found hers and her excitement rose . He presses her against the door and pushed his hips into her so she could feel his erection. His hands found her legs and pulled they up around him. Then he unbuckled his belt and pull down his zipper. His full manhood sprang out and pressed against Brennan crotch. He took both hands and gripped her panties and ripped the apart. In less than a minute he was inside her stroking hard and deep. Brennan felt her organism start and peak, but Ed was still hard and stroking as she felt the second wave peak Ed reached his high point and came inside her. She felt the force of the burning stream fill her up and it felt great.

Temperance and Ed spent the entire afternoon in her bed exploring each other. They showered and went to his house so he could change then they went out to have dinner and went dancing. At the end of the night Tempe was in his bed and the were both tired from all the excise they had done.

Tempe woke up in the morning with Ed giving her oral sex. He spent a lot of time licking and exploring her anus. He even slid one finger up inside her when the had morning sex. She told him no one had ever had her that way and she did not want to start now.

He answered and turned to Temperance.

"They found an other set of bones a half mile from the first set they want me to take you there now."

Bones went looking for her cell phone and could not find it. She had no idea where she had left it, or when she left it. Booth was not going to very happy for the loss.

When they reached the scene Booth looked upset. He walked over to her took her by the arm and walked her away from Ed. He reached into his pocket and handed her cell phone..

"Booth where did you find my cell phone?"

"In your bed. covered with sperm, and vaginal fluid. I wiped it off I hope it works.?"

"Thank you Booth."

"That my job to watch out after you and pick up the trash after you Doctor Brennan."

Brennan is a confusing pile of feeling, Embarrassed, mad at Booth, and mad at her self. So she did the only thing she could do, she walked off to the crime seine alone.

"Agent Booth this is a male twenty-five to thirty years old. He is a native American and it murder by gunshot, a forty-five, or a forty-four caliber. Please have the bones and soil samples sent to the Jefferson as soon as they are free from the ice. No chipping please."

"OK men you heard the boss get moving. Dr. Brennan we have to go to the second set now if you please?"

"Alright Agent Booth let's go."

They follow the State Police patrol car for about ten minutes, to the next scenic. Bones exited the car with out his help, he never even attempted to aid her.

"Agent Booth."

She called out to him and he walked over to her.

"These are two women both fifteen to twenty and it murder by gunshot they are both white . Send them to the Jeffersonian also."

"OK Dr Brennan, you will be riding back with the State Police as I must supervise the removal as these people are not FBI. Or are you going to wait for me?"

"Booth you are acting like an ass. What is your bitch with me. You have been on me since we arrived what is it.?"

"You are very mistaken, Dr Brennan I have not been on top of you since we arrived that prize belonged to LT Smith."

Brennan slapped him hard a crossed the face.

"I repeat, on you, in you and with you 24/7 since we arrived. He carries you smell and the smell of raw sex into a room full of men to show then you are his. You go to lunch and spend the afternoon in your bed. I told you I loved you and you asked me to wait while you thought out you feeling about sex, men, and commitments.

Well you have made up you mind about me. So go play with Ed in a few days you are going back to DC and he will be telling all the boys how good you were and how he cut out the FBI turd.

So long Dr Brennan have a good life."

Booth turned and walked back to the bones. Temperance turn and ran to the cars just as one of them was backing out. It hit her on the left side, knocking her down and the right rear tire ran over her leg. Booth was at her side in a flash calling for medical aid before he even got to her. He slid under the truck and held her head. Some one-handed in a white towel and he wrapped her head. The medical team was fast and they replaced Booth, they packaged her up and by the time the had two IV running an Air ambulance arrived and flew her to Fargo.

After many hours of x-rays and other test it was found that Brennan had a severe concussion and a dislocated hip. Plus many cut and a lot of back and blues.

Because of her injuries Temperance could not fly home for three weeks. So she took a room in the hotel to wait. Booth left the day after het released from the hospital and she had heard nothing from him.

Ed had been to the hospital every day till she released. He had spent a few night in bed with Temperance but they did not have sex as the motion was giving her a spiking headache. Two days before she was to go home she and Ed went out to dinner. It was the first time since her accident that she had a drink and the wine was so good she was a little tipsy by desert. On the way to the car they kissed and fondled each other. When in the car Ed took her to his home not to the hotel. The kissed and made out all the way to the bed room. He undress her and led her to bed. They started to have sex but Tempe was dizzy and did not want to continue. Ed was as Horney as hell and he was going to get something from her before she left. Then a light went off in his head. He was going to get something she had never given to any other person. Her one last remaining cherry.

He turn her on her stomach and put three pillows under her hips. He reached over and tool his tie and tied he hand over her head attached to the top of the bed.

"Ed what are you doing untie me, I want to go home."

"Please let me go I'm scared you are going to hurt me, please."

"Baby if it hurts you will remember it longer and it will mean so much to me."

Ed left the room and Tempe tried to get free, she was unable to get her hands free. Ed returned with a crème and a tub of something. He forced he legs apart and with two more tie secured he legs to the corner post of the bed.

He started to rub and play with her vagina and anus. Her squirted something from the tube on her ass. She could feel it on the cheeks of her ass just sitting there.

Then she found out what he had planed and she panicked and started to move anyway she could. Ed just pushed the cream over her rectum. He used one finger to slowly push the cream inside her. Them he pushed two finger into her and started stretching her anus. Tempe was in pain and she fought with everything she had but she was bound to the bed and a very determined man wanted something she had and he was going to take it by force.

Ed had three finger stretching her then he moved up on her and placed the head of his penis at the entrance to her rectum and push it in with all his force. The stretching and the cream made it easer but she was very tight. She screamed in pain as he push in. He had never in his life fucked anyone so tight, and it felt great. As he was half way into her she stopped screaming. She was out like a light, he was both pissed and pleased. He had pop her cherry but she passed out before he done. He went to his medicine chest and got out some smelling salts. He turned on the video and broke one of the caps under her nose. She snapped awake.

"Ed Please let me go I will not tell anyone just let me go."

""I'm in your ass as far as I can go do you feel me I going to come inside you, but not in your ass."

He pulled out of her and stuck his cock in her vagina and started stroking her again. This position hurt her and she started to cry. He pushed against her cervix and push in and then he exploded inside her. Then he stayed inside her and took a nap.

As he took his nap Tempe was planning her escape. When Ed woke up she just acted as if she had given up.

"Please Ed let me go. You got what you wanted please let me lose."

You promise that if I do all that you will let me go?"

"Yes Tempe how good would you word be in court with your face giving a John a blow job right after annual sex ?"

"Are you going to keep my hands tied above my head for the blow job?"

"I will untie you if you promise to behave and not try to escape."

He untied her hands and forced her to kneel on the floor in front of him with the video recorder pointed at her face and his cock. She took his cock in her hands and started to use her tongue to clean the feces come and her blood off his dick. She was sick to her stomach but she kept going when she had most of his cock in her mouth she reached down and tool hold of his tentacles all at once she bit down on his cock and pulled his ball to the greatest stretch point. The pain he felt was immeasurable he fell to the floor all the while pushing her head trying to get her to release his manhood. He hit her on the head and this drive her teeth together serving his penis. . He still had held of her hair thus controlling her head. With all the reserve she had she brought her knee up into his groin crushing his ball against his pelvis bone. He release her and passed out.

She handcuffed him to the stove Tempe found some outer ware that almost fit and called Booth.

Booth was just getting back to Fargo as he was not the Agent in charge of Dr Brennan anymore. He was just coming to get his stuff he left when he went to DC last week. When his cell sounded and the caller ID said Bones he was going to shut it out then at the last second he answered.

"Booth, what do you want Dr Brennan?"

"I need help Booth Ed attacked me. I'm at his house."

"Bones find a safe place and stay there till I get to you."

"But Booth I hurt him in the worse way and if he recovers he is going to kill me ."

"Stay put Bones I'm coming."

The cell went dead on Bonus's end so Booth took off out of the station.

Bones could hear Ed moving around. She heard the sound of his Glock being loaded, and fired, now any doubt that he was going to kill her went away.

"You bitch I'm going to kill you after I cut off you fucking tits, and cut out your cunt and stuff them in your mouth you bitch."

Bones worked her way into the kitchen and saw the key rack neat the back door. She made a run to the keys and grabbed the first set she could. Turning around Ed came at her like a raging bull. At the last second she stepped aside and struck him on the neck. He fell and hit his head on a cabinet and is out cold. Out the door she went. The cold almost stopped her dead. Then the fight or flight took over again. She saw the keys were for a Ford truck and they was only one in the yard. It was an F-three fifty Dump body, Black in color. She managed to start the truck and get in gear. It had been years since she had driven a standard shift, The transfer case was for forgotten. Down the road she went, where she was going she did not know.

After twenty minutes she could not see the road and it made a slight turn and she did not. The truck tipped but stayed upright but it stalled and then everything was quiet.

She could see for miles in any direction if the snow would stop blowing and her eyes would unfreeze.

The thoughts in her head were freezing also.

Should she try to walk for help or should she stay in the truck and slowly freeze to death.

_Dam Booth why did he always right, He told me not to come out this way, to wait for him . So what do I do I go it on my own and the truck slides into a ditch and stalls and will not restart, she would freeze to death in three hours._

_Thinking back she realized just what she had done. _

_The thought of dying rose to the top of her thought process. _

_Would it be spring before they found her in that truck? _

_By then only her bones would remains. _

_What would Ed tell them? That I went crazy and neutered him. I had a seizure and clamped down just as I was giving my lover a blow _job. _That made sense, then I ran away in a dump truck into the storm. _

_I'm sure he saw which way and he would tell the opposed._

_What about Booth he would look for me. But Booth was mad at me why?_

_Shit that's why, what was I thinking I was mad at Booth for making me come on the trip, so I went out with Ed and ended up in bed with him. _

_It was only sex not love, for me. _

_Why have sex with a man she did not love? _

_She loved Booth, but if she loved him why did she slept with Ed? _

_Booth had told her he loved her and she said she needed time to think about the next step with him, __**Sex a relationship**__. _

_Then I jump in bed with Ed. it the air that made me so stupid.. _

_How many timed did I have sex with Ed. _

_OMG I had sex with Ed almost twenty times. So every three hours I had sex with him. _

_I hope my BC pills work. I'm dying and worrying about being pregnant by ED. _

_Booth if you can hear my prayers to your __**God**__, help me. _

_I will never stray again. You are my one and only how could I hurt you so much? _

_**A**_n hour and forty minutes later some where in her brain, the part not frozen yet she thought she heard voices. Maybe it was Booth Angles coming to take her to Booth heaven. She guest he said enough prayer for them to come for her.

Someone pulled her out of the truck. The wrapped her in a white cloth and covered her head after forcing a strange liquid in he mouth. Then she fell a sleep.

When she awoke she was nice and warm. Then she felt bare skin against he back and front. The person in back was a man. His erecting pressed against her lower back. Then she realized that the person in front of her was a woman and she is wrapped around her and their was a man behind her.

"Welcome to our home."

"Thank you but I seem to have lost my cloths some where?"

"We removed them so we could use our body heat to warm you as you were near death, due to the cold."

"Thank you again. Can I get up and get dressed now?"

"Yes my husband me have something to finish."

Bones got out of the covers and naked went to her things piled in the other room. Dressed she took stock of the thing.

When she found her cell it had three bars so she call Booth.

"Agent Booth."

"Booth it's me please come and get me."

"Bones where are you now. Tell me and I will come for you."

"Booth I do not know where I am in a cabin with two native people. Let me see it the can give to you…. Booth we are a half mile from Kenawonkerk."

"Ok Bones one of the officers know where that is it will take me two hours to get their, stay put this time."

"Booth I love you, please take me back?"

"I never let you go. See you soon."

Bones took the time to sort out her thought and what she needed to do when they returned to DC. Two hours and ten minutes later a chopper landed on the snow out side the cabin. Booth and an officer exited the craft and came into the cabin,

"Bones this is Captain Richardson he has some questions to ask these people. Then we can go."

"Not a problem for me Booth."

"Mr. Flying Eagle when and where did you find this woman?""We found her three days ago in a truck two miles from here she was near death she was blue, the color of death. We brought her here and warmed her by the native way she woke up at sunrise this day."

"Did she have any sighs of injuries.?"

"She had cuts on her hands and body, she was bleeding from her rear and her private places my wife took care of her there."

The wife started speaking.

"She raped in her rearend she

's torn up and maybe in need of a doctor upon her return to her city. An evil man tied her up and forced himself upon her hurting her very much. The sun-god will punish this man I know this, I seen the signs."

"You are a true believer and very correct Mrs. Flying Eagle."

"Booth, Dr. Brennan we're done here so get Dr. Brennan to a hospital so we can get her home to her love one."

"Captain my love one is right here with me now, I'll never stray again."

"Bone you are just too much."

She blushed the brightest she had in years.

The two-hour flight back to Fargo was quiet with Booth holding Bones tenderly in his arms.

Bones put off having surgery till she saw her own OP/GYN in DC she was very scared that she is impregnated by Ed and if so Booth would leave her. Booth forced her to let him go to the Doctors for the results of the pregnancy test.

Bones held her breath as the doctor came in to the room.

"Tempe, Agent Booth. First I am sorry that you Tempe had to suffer the trauma of the rape. You will need surgery to repair the damage done to your rectum. Till then you will have pain every time you have a bowl movement. I recommend the surgery as soon as possible. If done soon it will not interfere with your pregnancy. As to the pregnancy I think you need to think seriously about terminating it now. It is only a group of cells and not a true fetus/baby yet. As it was by rape I can do it tomorrow and repair the damage to you rectum also."

"Dr can Booth and I have a few minutes alone to discuss this together?"

"Yes Temperance take as long as you need when done push this button and I'll be right back in."

Booth and Bones sat looking at each other than Bones spoke.

"Booth I love you very much, and I know your feeling on terminating this baby. You know my feeling about abortion , but in this. I will do as you wish. I want only you and I do not want this to split us apart please."

"Bones My love for you can cover many gaps in our differing opinion. Bones I ask you as your friend, lover and some day you husband end this and let us start anew."

"Only I'm begging you married me as soon as I become a Catholic so we will married in our church."

"Yes, yes , yes and I will love you till the day I die."

"Well Booth ring that bell and let's get this show on the road."

A little more than a year Bones met Booth at the altar of Booth's church and became Mrs. Temperance Brennan-Booth in the eyes of the world and the catholic church. Only friends are invited to the church and the reception, so only five hundred got to see the joining of the two, in a marriage they said would never happened. One year later the first of their five children was born.


End file.
